Twilight Military School for Boys
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughter's? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the one to show how bad she can be? Or will Edward fall under Tanya's ugly ways? read to find out :D
1. Out of your League

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughter's? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the ne to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

**Ages:**

**Bella Swan 16 Junior**

**Edward Mason 17 junior**

**Tanya Swan 16 sophomore**

**Jacob Black 17 junior**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"No…No way!" I yelled at my mother Renee. She gives me a sad smile that met her eyes. She comes and sits down ok the bed with me and puts her arms around me. "I know sweetie, but you father need you," she leverages. I sighed, and knew I had lost from the start.

"Why?" I ask her, she looks at me with a confused expression, "Why what?" she asked.

I stand up removing myself from her embrace, "Why now, why not all those other times when I need him, he wasn't there but yeah when he needs me I have to go," I ranted off. I look at my mother and saw she was on the verge of tears.

I hated seeing my mother cry; it's the worst thing anyone can ever see. I went back and hugged her, "Im sorry," I tell her.

She sniffles, "Don't be, but I am sorry I can't answer that," she sniffles again, "Your just going to have to ask him." She holds my shoulder and then went back into a hug.

After a few moments, "Now, no more crying,' she wipes of her tears, "Let's get you packing, you leave in the morning after all," she told me, I groan but get up and start packing.

"Im bring Midnight," I tell her as I pick up my puppy she's a husky, she's not all black by a bit around the head and along her body.

"Fine," she smiles at me and begins packing again. I began packing Midnight's stuff, and then helped my mother with my stuff. At around 9 pm my mother had to go back on to work.

I should explain my family. My mother is a stripper or was I guess; she had me when she was around 16, her parents died in some accident and her uncle kept raping her and since no one believed her. She left, she's been her for only about 2 month before meeting my dad, Charlie, he took her out on dates and bought her things, she fell in love with him, and they had me. But then Charlie's family found out that my mother was a stripper, and had Charlie believe that I wasn't his. Which is really stupid because I look just like him, only more Feminine. I inherited his Chocolate brown eyes and brown hair; I live in California so you would think I'll have a tan…nope not even close im milky pale.

So the day I was born they did a paternity test and Bam im his kid. But the only problem is he had meet another women, Lauren, and got her pregnant to with a girl as well. So everything that comes from his family will be given to my half-sister Tanya.

I didn't really care, I was happy with my mom, yeah kids made fun of me at school but I did have a few friends, Angela and her Boyfriend Ben and Liam, who's gay. They didn't judge me so we became friends or more like I joined there clique.

I took one last look at my room and it was bare, I was spending my junior year at Eclipse Catholic School for girls, yeah it's a finishing school in Seattle. I had already said my good byes to my friends and the sun and the beach.

I went to check on the other younger kids who live here. I, my mother Renee, and the other strippers live above the strip club. The owner is nice so he let the kids be here too, me being the oldest girl took care of them, or if not then it would be Benjamin, he's 16, like me along with his girlfriend Tia, who doesn't live here but is the designer for what the girls get to wear She's 15.

Anyway, I lay on my bed getting ready for tomorrow, because at 5am its good bye California….and by 11am hello Seattle. I sigh and close my eyes as darkness takes over.

* * *

"Come on honey, wake up," I hear a voice calling me, I groan and ignore it, suddenly sheets are gone, I look up to see that it was my mother, "Mom" I whined,, "Get up shower and then change," she tells me, I can see her eyes and could tell she's trying really hard not to cry. So I obey her.

After being showered I saw that it was 4:04 am. Way too early. I changed into some white short shorts, some brown sandals with my nails colored pink, my mother's choice, and in a navy blue tank top shirt with a gray bow going across it. I check in the mirror and I looked so cute these shirts made my boobs look good, not that they weren't.

There was a knock at the door and my mother came in, her breath caught, "You look so beautiful," she tells me, I blush, she wipes of her tears and grabs my hand while I grab Midnight.

"Come everyone wants to say good-bye," she tells me, I nod. Once downstairs, I hug everyone and tell them to keep in touch.

* * *

We made it to the airport, and got me checked in. I said goodbye to my mother and made me promise her that I'll call once I land. I agreed, and went on to board the plane.

I sat in the window in the middle was a boy around 13 and probably his mother too, he kept trying to talk to me. But I ignored him and turned on my IPod and took out my book and started reading.

* * *

I did call my mother once the plane landed to a stop and everyone was getting there stuff from above us. I went to baggage claim and grabbed Midnight's cage along with my 3 bags. And Midnight's Bag too.

I made my way towards the crowd of people looking for one another. I look around for Charlie; I spotted a boy around 18 I guess with a military uniform on. I sighed, _that must be him, I thought._

I made my way over he had a sign that read, _Isabella Marie Swan._

"That's me," I tell him. He looks at me, "do you have ID?" he asked me. Seriously?

I show him my ID that I brought from California. He looks at it then me, and smiles, "Welcome im Alec, the son of the vice-Principle at…" he started off.

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah… Twilight Military School for Boys, can we go now?" I asked him. He nodded trying not to smile. He grabbed my luggage and between the both of us we made it to his car. It was a black Ferrari. I nodded, "Nice" I tell it. He smiles at me, as he places the bags in the trunk of the car. I placed Midnight cage in the backseat, and her on my lap. We strap ourselves in and head out towards Forks…that's where the school is at.

"Everyone is excited to see you," Alec tells me. I pet Midnight and look at him curiously. "What?" I ask.

"I said everyone is excited to see you," he repeats himself while looking out the window. "Really?' I question him.

He nods still looking at the road. It was empty, "Since he found out you were coming he's been telling everyone," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, he told my dad and I overheard and b couldn't just keep my mouth shut especially with that kind of news so I told a few people and they told a few people and next thing you know everyone is talking about you," he surrenders. I felt my mouth hang open, form my gasp.

"Sorry" he tells me, I socked him in the arm. "Ouch driving here" he mentioned. I didn't apologize, "You deserved it," I told him looking out the window.

"Probably yeah," I could hear the smile in his voice.

He turned on the radio and that filled the silence.

* * *

When new finally got there it was almost noon and I was starving. This was the military school it looked more like a castle than a military school. Midnight kept close to me as we entered the grounds. I helped Alec with my bags, he may look strong but my bags are heavy as fuck.

I carried my bag of shoes and midnight's supplies. While he carries my 2 bags of clothing. When new finally reached a door that read Principal, I knocked on the door. "Come in" a male voice said.

When I stepped in it looked like a regular Principal's office; except it held a flag at the corner and a few books on the Military one side of the wall.

"Bella?" a man about 6 feet with my brown hair and my brown eyes and a porn mustache (Liam made me watch one time) looked at me.

"Hey Dad" I said with a small smile. He made his way over to me and gave me a hug, I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Thank you Alec," Charlie told him. He gave me a wink before he left, I blushed I hope he didn't see it.

"Come and sit down, now tell me how your flight was? How have you've been? Why do you have a dog with you? What are you wearing? You grew up so fast where the time went?'" he asked me a bunch of question. I held up my hand and sat down Midnight sat on the other chair next to me.

I took a deep breath and answered his questions, "Well my flight was fine except a 13 year old kept flirting with me, im good I guess, this is midnight my puppy mom gave him to me for my birthday, im wearing clothes, and as for where the time well when your father lives a thousand miles away with another family it's easy to forget you other kid," the last part I tell him coldly.

His face showed guilt, "Look honey," he tried to explain but I cut him off, "don't… just don't okay… I already know what happened mom explained it to me when I was young and I asked for you," I tell him.

He sighed, "Im sorry" he told me, "yeah well can we just get this over with, the faster I come the faster I can leave," I tell him, I know im being rude but even though he is my father.

His expression turned sad, "Okay," he nods, "Let me show you to your new room," he said excitedly.

I picked up my bags, "here let me help," he offered. I gave him my 3 bags while I carried Midnight's bag.

"Do I have to share with _Tanya_," she may be my half-sister but I hated her. She's a fake, fake tan, boobs, ass you name it; I only met her once and that was all it took.

He shook his head, "No you two will have your own room," he told me. I was excited to have my own room, I never had one. Back home I had to share with 2 other girls that were younger than me and they touched my makeup and wore my clothes.

We passed classrooms and I looked inside some a we passed, it was full of boys. They wore dark green pants, and not the skinny jean kind. Along with a lighter button down shirt, and a dark green tie, some wore dark green jackets with meddles on them or little flags. **(Check profile)**

We arrived at a door that I guess must be my room, I walked inside and the walls were blue, my favorite color, and it was a bunk bed but only the top had a bed with stairs on one side to get to the top and below it was a desk with a computer and books on it and draws around the side. And don't even get me started on the other side, there were so many books above the bed and I opened the drawers in the bottom… it was filled with books and movies and magazines. **(Picture on profile)**

"Wow" I said, I looked up at and he smiles at ne, "You mom told me you love to read so I bought a few things and had a designer come in a decorate the place.

"I love it" telling him the truth and hugged him. "Well I better let you get unpacked," he huffed as he dropped my bags on the floor, "What do you have in here bricks?" he asked me out of breath.

I laughed, "Just clothes and shoes," I told him. He shook his head and told me lunch is in half an hour and he'll come get me. I nodded and was left to unpack. I opened the closet it was a mini walk in but I liked it. I placed Midnight's bed close to my bed. And I put my clothes and shoes in the walk in closest. And my panties, bras, fishnets, etc. in the drawers.

I was half way done when Charlie came in to get me. "Lunch is ready kiddo,"

I nod and followed him, before entering through a door he stopped and turned to look at me, "now in there are a bunch of teenage boys who when they see you probably want to get you attention, ignore them understood," he said in a strong stern voice.

I nodded, "understood," I followed him and true to his word they started. "Is you wife going to be there?" I asked him, I didn't my stepmother, Lauren; she was as fake as her daughter, Tanya.

It was like a small hall but the teachers were there too. Guess everyone ate together, I did my best to ignore them but I kept blushing. But talking to him kept me distracted, "Yes she will," I rolled my eyes when Lauren saw me.

I gave her fake smile; she gave me one in return. "Bella how are you?" she sneered my name.

"Better before you got here" I told her, my mother raised me to not take shit from no one. She laughed a fake laugh, before dropping it.

My father made a few announcements someone shouted who I was and Charlie answered by saying, "She's..." he started syaoing before i interupted him, "Out of you league!"i shouted, being boys they whooed adn laighed and clapped. "Burn, dude!" one kid yelled. I looked at the boy who said that he was fucking gorgeous. Like the gods themselves must have crafted him with care. He had bronze hair, he had muscles that looked strong, he was pale, I don't know what color his eyes were but I bet they were just as gorgeous as he was. He made that uniform look like a new fashion statement. He saw me looking and winked at me. I blushed of course.

"Let's eat" Charlie finished off. Everyone ate and talked. I sat there in silence looking down at my IPhone 5 and texting to Liam. I laughed when he said that Mrs. Sharia did the happy dance when he told her I had gone to Military School he even sent me the video he recorded.

I must have laughed really loud because a few head turned, "What's so funny?" Charlie asked. I stopped, keeping my face normal while inside I was dying to laugh "nothing" and I went back to eating.

He looked at me then decided to ignore it. After lunch all the guys went towards there next class while I went to my room to finish unpacking. Charlie made me stay a bit longer until the bell rang just to be sure I was safe.

I made it to my room without any of the guys following me… I think.

I had grabbed a few things for Midnight. Charlie said she can't eat with us, I was beyond pissed. My door room opened and in came the wicked witch of the west…Lauren.

what the fuck did she want?

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I think Edward's pov will be next..i think or maybe Tanya's...or Lauren's . what do you think :D**


	2. What are you doing

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughter's? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the ne to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

**i dont have a lot of reviews but i do have a lot of people following so thanks.**

**keep reviewing, **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"These outfits are so fucking ugly" I whined, seriously, "Shut up dude, nobody wants to hear you complain," my cousin Emmett said, as we entered English.

"Edward Mason" Mr. Kelso called out on the roll sheet. I lazily raised my hand to signify I was here. He huffed and continued. He then started the lesson on Romeo and Juliet, so fucking lame. I sighed and looked at the clock and saw we had only 45 minutes for lunch. I looked out the window of the door and saw _Captain Swan_ along with some girl, I didn't see here very well but I guess it must have been his daughter Tanya.

I smirked as I remembered Tanya; she's a really good fuck. Too bad she has to attend that Catholic School, I laughed mentally, as if that was gonna save her. She always came by during the weekends and when lights were out she would text a few of the juniors and seniors and fucks them until dawn.

The bell rang for lunch and I followed my crew towards the dining hall. We sat in the middle. In my crew there were, Me, Emmett and Jasper the fucking bosses, and our followers were, Mike, James, Garrett, Alistair, Peter, Eric, Austin, and Tyler. Or group was the biggest the second biggest was Black's fucking crew, I hate him, and were just gonna leave it at that.

"Where do you think the Captain is?" Austin asked, I looked over at the front tables and saw he was missing and a chair had been added. "I heard he was with some girl," Eric told us.

"Maybe Tanya came back early" Tyler said we all laughed. But when Captain Swan entered, it wasn't Tanya who came in with him it was another girl.

She wore some white short shorts, some brown sandals and in a navy blue tank top shirt with a gray bow going across it "she's hot" I said looking at her beauty. She had Brown hair, full red lips a beautiful blush from all the attention she was having and her legs they would look good rapped around my waist.

The other guys agreed, she went and sat down with the Captain's wife, Miss Lauren as were supposed to call her.

The Captain made a few announcements and I shouted out, "Who's the hot girl Captain!" a lot of the guys laughed.

"She's…."he got interrupted by the beautiful girl, "Out of Your League" she shouted, and everyone hooked and awed.

"You got Burned dude! " Emmett shouted.

"Awe he's blushing" Jasper said making fun of me. I felt my face getting hot. "Shut up" I muttered to them. But they kept laughing. I looked up and saw the girl, she was looking at me with a smirk on her face, I gave her the Mason Smile, guaranteed to make a girl wet, and she blushed. I laughed along with the guys until Captain made us calm down.

We ate and laughed as always dude. I saw my beautiful girl, and she was looking down and laughing, probably texting I though. While laughing all the teachers up there turned to look at her, Captain said something to her and she put on a poker face really quickly. Once he turned around she stuffed her mouth with food. The guys saw me looking at her.

"Who do you think she is?" Garrett asked. He was the only one in a relationship and a real one too.

"I don't know some family member probably," I guessed, "No that's his daughter, from the stripper," Emmett said then went back to eating, we all looked at him. "How do you know?" I asked him.

We all knew Swan had a thing with a stripper but we didn't know he had a kid with her. Emmett finished eating and then talked, "I saw a picture of her on his desk one time,"

"Think she'll give me a lap dance if I paid her enough" James said looking at my girl with lust in his eyes and an ugly evil grin on his face.

"Nope" Jasper answered this time.

"So what do you know?" I asked him.

"All I know is that he had a daughter with some stripper like Emmett said here and that she not getting anything after Captain dies" he said looking at my girl with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, I felt like a girl on gossip news, but the more I learn about my girl the better, "Y'all know how Captain's loaded right, and since he's the only son of a millionaire, he's gonna get everything but here's the thing, he's gotta be married,"

"But he is married to Miss Lauren" Tyler interrupted him.

"Yeah I know but his kids gotta have what he calls the Swan touch" Jasper was using his southern accent, it got the girls jumping on him, but I laughed when he said the swan touch.

"What the fuck is _the Swan touch,"_ I said it making it sound magical.

"The Swan Touch is when the kid gets the same eye color or hair color the same as one's parents in this case the money will go to the one that has Chocolate brown eyes and Brown hair and by the looks of it she's got it," he nodded his head over to my girl.

"But I thought you said she wasn't getting anything," Mike asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Why do you think Captain's pa is so mad, apparently the stripper's daughter got the Swan Touch and Miss Lauren's daughter didn't. They don't know what to do, take pride and give it to a one night stand mistake or a non-Swan Touched."

"And whom are they gonna choose?" I asked interested.

Jasper laughed at us, "Look at hug we sound like girl, gossiping over the latest trends" we laughed along with him.

"But seriously who's getting the dough?" Eric asked.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and we left to go to our next period. I looked back at my girl once more and saw she was looking at me.

* * *

I skipped my next class which was Biology to go meet my girl. I followed her to what I guess was her room I was about to enter when I saw Miss Lauren heading straight through here. I hid behind a corner and waited for her to pass by but she didn't she entered my girl's room.

I had to get in there and see what was Miss Lauren was doing in my girl's room, I didn't think it was about a chat. I decided to go through the window, fuck why'd did my girl have to have a second story room. I climbed up the tree that was next to it and I sat down on the small balcony she had and listened.

"Don't think im onto you" I heard Miss Lauren say.

"What?" my girl responded.

"I know both you and that slut of a mother of yours sent you over here to steal my daughter's money,"

"I dare you to call my mother a slut one more time and the only thing you'll have is big fucking black eye on both your ugly eyes," damn my girl was feisty.

"Is that a treat?"

"No it's a promise; know if you would leave I need to get unpacked,"

I heard Miss Lauren huff "This isn't over" and I heard the door slam.

My girl sighed, I heard a bark, and "yeah I hate her to Midnight"

Who the fuck was midnight, I opened the window and stepped inside, I didn't see my girl anywhere and suddenly I felt a pull on my leg and a few barks, I looked down and saw it was small black and white dog. I tried to flick her of but she wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" I saw my girl coming over to me. Jasper was right she did have Chocolate brown eyes that know held anger.

* * *

**Review **

**=;)**

**Who's POV should be next, Bella's; Tanya's or Lauren's**


	3. Sweet baby Jesus

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughters? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the one to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

* * *

_Previously_

_I made it to my room without any of the guys following me… I think._

_I had grabbed a few things for Midnight. Charlie said she can't eat with us, I was beyond pissed. My door room opened and in came the wicked witch of the west…Lauren._

_What the fuck did she want?_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked rudely to my stepmother, I turned away and looked for something else to wear; I had to meet Charlie in a few minutes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked with a snotty voice, I stopped what I was doing, stood up and crossed my arms, "What am I doing here? My so call father practically forced me to come to this god forsaken place, once again" I said to her, before going back to what I was doing.

Midnight came to my side and she calmed me down, "Don't think im on to you" she answered back, I was confused now;

"What?" I asked her; is she bipolar or something.

"I know both you and that slut of a mother of yours sent you over here to steal my daughter's money," she called out; okay this bitch just fucking took it to far, nobody and I mean nobody calls my mother a slut.

"I dare you to call my mother a slut one more time and the only thing you'll have is big fucking black eye on both your ugly eyes," I threatened her; I don't care if the fucking police come and I go to jail or Charlie loses his fucking job, I will slap this bitch up cause that's what she fucking needs; a good slap in the face.

"Is that a treat?" she said almost laughing.

"No it's a promise; know if you would leave I need to get unpacked,"

I heard her huff "This isn't over" and I heard her slam.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, Midnight barked and it was as if I understood her, "yeah I hate her to Midnight" I answered her. I walked over to the closet to pick up a dress; it was a strapless blue-green dress with a brown small belt around my waist; **(Picture on profile)** and changed. I was about to put my shoes on when I heard my baby (Midnight) bark a few time, I went out and saw that it was _him_, he was trying to flick her off.

"What are you doing?" I said to him, really angry, Midnight slipped off and came running to me and stood by my side. He looked at me up and down and licked his lips, his eyes met mine and he gave me a crooked smile; I felt myself getting wet, "What do you want?" I asked him not looking at him and checking the mirror to see if I looked good, and I did.

He came over to me and put his arms around my waist and kissed along my shoulders and neck, "I missed you baby" he said, it took all of me not to moan; I removed myself from him and looked at him, my arms crossed.

"How can you fucking miss me when your fucking Tanya?" I asked him, UN fucking believable. He looked as if I just staked him in the heart; I should explain, I met Edward when I was a 15 and came to visit Charlie for spring break, Edward here came to visit his brother because he was enrolling next year, we hit it off and it seemed to annoy Tanya so we kept it up, kissing and groping each other, and I loved it; on the last day we had sex and it was amazing, considering we were both virgins, since then I kept coming whenever I could, but then I got a video from Tanya of she and Edward fucking each other, so I broke it off.

"Look im sorry okay I don't even remember that even happening "he defended himself; I looked away feeling the tears coming, "look just leave me alone okay," I told him, he came and stood in front t of me, I looked down not trying to look at him but he grabbed my face with his two hands and made me look at him.

His bronze hair was wilder than ever, and if it weren't for his beautiful green eyes that held sadness in them, he would have looked fucking sexy…damn he is fucking sexy even when he tries not to.

I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me, I grabbed his arms trying to force them away but he brought me in closer and kissed me hard, I tried to pull away I really did…but he's a damn good kisser, I couldn't deny him, my hands made their way up his hair and started going through it, I opened my mouth and his tongue met mine, and pretty soon we were on my bed having a full make out session, he kept his hands on either my hips or my thighs, he was such a gentlemen.

"Edward," I said not wanting to stop kissing him.

"Hum" he said against my neck, it felt so good.

"We have to stop" I whispered, he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want too" he whined returned to my neck; if he didn't stop he was going to give me a hickey, how was I gonna explain that.

"Yes we have to stop" I said pushing him away. He leaned away and stood up. I stood up as well and made my way over to the mirror; my lips were swollen, my hair was a mess but not in a big way. I fixed my emo hair as my friends called it with my fingers, and then went over to Edward and helped him with his tie; I sort of pulled it off of him to see his chest.

"Thanks baby" he said kissing me again, I pulled away knowing if I didn't we would never leave this room.

I looked at the time, "Shit, im late' I said making my way to the door, I clapped for midnight to come, she came alright. She barked at Edward.

"Late for what?" Edward said grabbing my wrist, "I had to meet Charlie half an hour ago" I said, I was about to open the door when I made sure no one was there, and no one was, "look just wait for a little while before I go then go to class or your dorm or something okay" I said to him.

He nodded, he kissed me again, "im coming back tonight" he said as he opened the door and left, I didn't even stop him.

I shook my head and went to Charlie's office.

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked once seated down, Midnight sat next to me on the sofa, in the room stood the vice principle aka Alec's dad.

"Did you _have_ to bring the dog?" Charlie asked rudely.

"Did you _have_ to bring me to this demon hell?" I asked him in the same tone. He looked angry, I smiled at my humor.

The vice principle Mr. Mark cleared his throat, "Miss Swan I assume I know why you are here?" he asked. I looked at him with curiosity, "no I don't" I answered him shortly.

"Bella, you know how this is a Military school for boys correct" Charlie said to me, I nodded, "Well we want to keep it that way but a few of the board members started complaining that we need to make it co-ed and make it a boy-girl military school" Mr. Mark answered this time, talking to me as if I were a child.

"Im not a child" I said loudly to him that he flinched, "and that doesn't explain why im here" I responded.

Mr. Mark looked at Charlie, "The board member that chose this will come and stay with us for the year, as long as a girl is here and see how it will work…and we choose you Bella you will attend Twilight Military School for Boys as a show that girls won't help the boys focus on their work and discipline," Charlie said…did I just hear him correctly.

"So you brought me here so I could attend this boy school and show this member guy that a girl can't just come up in here and see that the boys here will mature and focus…and you choose me from all the girls in the world you choose me," I was shouting in the end of my ramping.

They nodded, "Why?" I asked calmly.

"Bells, you are the toughest woman I know that doesn't pull up with things she doesn't like and will actually do something about it than ignore it," Charlie complemented me. I blushed a deep red; he never said good things about me.

"Fine, but I stay in my own room," I bargained, they both smiled and answered yes, "and midnight stays here ," I said Midnight barks as if agreeing with me, the men frowned, but nodded, "But you have to sit with the rest of your classmates when having meals," Mr. Mark said.

I frowned, "Fine" I said leaning back and crossing my arms; Charlie clapped his hands and stood up, 'Okay know that we got that out of the way," he pulled a bag out from under his desk, I looked inside and gasped in horror, "You seriously don't expect me to wear this," I answered in horror.

"Its uniform bells and I don't want my daughter to wear…that" he pointed to my clothes. "And you start tomorrow here is your schedule" he said handing me a piece of paper, I huffed in annoyance and walked to my room, thankfully no one was around and everyone was still in 6th period.

Once I got there I got the uniform out of the bag there were 5 uniforms one for each day…great.

It was Green pants just like the boys and some black shiny shoes that I have to keep shiny and nice, the shirt what a lighter green and instead of a tie it had something tucked into it. And a green hat as well. Those were the 3 uniforms.** (Picture on profile; better explanation)**

The other 2 were an army uniform that had Swan stitched in and along with some black combat boots, least the boots were nice.

The last piece of uniform was a white t-shirt with some black basketball shorts and some black tennis shoes. I had to use these for when I had P.E that day.

"Great just fucking great" I said to myself. I spent the rest of my time listening to music while I put the rest of my close away and read Romeo and Juliet; I got interrupted by Alec this time telling me it was time for dinner.

He waited for me outside, and licked his lips when he saw my outfit, "Done checking me out" I said as I walked to the mess hall. He caught up to me, "yes im done…nice ass by the way, "he said. We entered and he went to sit with his friends I guess and I went to sit with the rest of the teachers up front.

The guys still whistled and when I reached the table I noticed there was another chair next to mine, wonder who would be sitting right there. Charlie shook his head when he saw me still in my dress, and I choose to ignore him. He got up and made the announcement, he introduced the board member guy, "Mr. Oduwole" _**(A/N: its pronounced Auto-Wallie)**_ I said in surprise he turned to look at me and screamed a girly scream. All the guys laughed and some of the teachers were trying really hard not to smile including Charlie.

"Y…You know him Bells?" Charlie asked me stuttering from holding his laughter. I nodded, "Yeah he was my old Math teacher," I said, "Wait you're the Board member guy who's gonna be staying here to see if this school can be co-ed," I said really fast.

Mr. Oduwole adjusted himself before speaking, "yes I am and now that I see that it's you that they have chosen…THIS SCHOOL WILL NOT BE CO-ED!" he shouted out the last part for everyone to hear.

I saw Charlie and Mr. Mark say a silent yes, "Let's eat," Charlie continued.

"Charlie how exactly to you knows…_her_," he said pointing at me as I grabbed my food and began eating the chicken salad while texting to Angela.

"She's my daughter," he said silently…WTF was he ashamed of me. I mean I knew his side of the family did because I had brown eyes and brown hair and Tanya didn't…but still hearing it coming out of his mouth, it fucking hurt. Even if we don't get along, it still hurt.

"Really?" Mr. Oduwole said not believing it, "well then…im sorry" he told him shaking Charlie's hand. I rolled my eyes and continued eating with no appetite left.

"Why?" the wicked witch asked him.

He turned to face Lauren, "she made that one class I had with her a living hell," he said hold up his hands.

I smiled at my success, "Well she won't be doing that here," Lauren told him.

"Excuse me?" he told her confused, "Yeah, excuse me" I answered back confused as well.

"I thought this wasn't a co-ed school" I said to them.

Lauren had an evil smirk on her face that I just wanted to wipe off, "It's not but since Eclipse Private School is full that means you have to stay here" she said in in a happy tone, "and you have to share a dorm with 3 other boys," she added.

Mr. Oduwole laughed that everyone looked up here, "You joking right," I said really loud to her.

She smirked and shook her head, "Dad" I said really panicky, "Im sorry honey,"

I huffed and stood up "This isn't over!" I yelled and left the room, and ran to mine or old room…whatever.

Once I got there I sat on the top bunk and cried over what had happened; My mom called while I was crying, she asked what had happened and I told her, she said she was sorry this had happened and was gonna talk to Charlie if she could get him to send me back.

After I clicked and with midnight on my lap the door opened, to see Charlie standing there.

I lay back down on my bed and midnight got off my lap and started barking at him, I hid behind my pillow, "Im really sorry honey," he said to me.

"Bullshit" I whispered.

"It won't be so bad," he debated, I looked up and just glared at him that he flinched,

"Yeah it'll be like a walk in the park," I said rudely and hid once again behind the pillow. The pillow all of a sudden disappeared.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him, "Don't use that language young lady, now I know this is difficult but you do need pack and I will show you who your roommates will be," I just stared at him.

"Don't take every single one of your clothes and here" he handed me a key.

"What this?" I asked him.

"Your room key," I looked at him suspiciously, "This is still your room and if you need new clothes or something you can open it and get it but have no means to sleep in here understood," he said strictly.

I nodded, "Fine" I got off the bed and started packing some stuff into my duffle bag, I saw one of Midnight's toys, and I looked at her at the top of my bed.

I finished packing for both me and her, and I whistled for her to come, she came and stood by me; "You're not bringing the dog," Charlie said.

I looked at him as I closed the door, "umm, yeah she is…come on girl," I said in my best Ghetto voice as I started walking down the hall, "Wrong direction!" Charlie yelled.

I stopped and turned and followed him to my new dorm room. BLAH! **:P**

* * *

I was breathing hard by the time we made it up the stairs, the door red, **Room 295, **I looked at Charlie,** "**why did you choose for me to be in the room with the longest stairs," I whined. He rolled his eyes and opened the door; I looked inside and saw 3 boys in there.

One was huge but what you call huge, he had brown curly hair, blue eyes and muscles that would make Kyle Baker_ (Tough guy in LA)_, run for his momma and was about I guess 6'5; the other one had blond natural hair blue eyes as well and had muscle but not a lot like the one, he's looked to be 6'3; last but not least I recognized him…it was Edward.

He saw me and his eyes widen, "Sweet Baby Jesus" I whispered to myself.

**Review**

**Who's Pov should I do next; Emmett's; Jasper's; Bella's or Edward's.**

**Peace: P**


	4. Meeting Jacob

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughters? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the one to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

**Ages:**

**Bella Swan 16 Junior**

**Edward Mason 17 junior**

**Tanya Swan 16 sophomore**

**Jacob Black 17 junior**

* * *

_Previously_

_Last but not least I recognized him…it was Edward._

_He saw me and his eyes widen, "Sweet Baby Jesus" I whispered to myself._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Charlie cleared his throat and got their attention and all three formed in line in front of him…like soldiers.

"Sir, Captain, Sir!" they yelled out and looked straight forward.

I started to think, is that gonna be me in a few weeks if I stay here. No fucking way, I promise myself this wouldn't change me…and I just need to get on Charlie's nerves so he can send me away again.

"Boys meet your new roommate" Charlie spoke out and patted my back, I just looked up at him, crazy like; "Please tell me you are joking" I pleaded already knowing the answer.

"Sorry kiddo" he muttered, then gave me a bag, "what's this?" I asked confused.

"Were specializing a new uniform…if we ever go Co-Ed." He said. "The boys will tell you what uniform to wear what day" he gave the guys a look and they nodded.

"Well behave" Charlie said quickly then left. I just stood there with my mouth open, the guys looked at me, "Don't say anything" I threatened. They closed their mouth to keep from laughing.

I rolled my eyes and passed by them to the bed that had an empty shelf.

"Stop staring" I said and then looked at them; they looked away…all but Edward.

"What are you smirking about?" I said with attitude, he walked over to me and stood in front of me, "Guess I won't have to come over" he said loud enough for the other two guys to here.

"What the fuck!" they yelled out.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him, and before I could even blink, he kissed me. My mouth was open and I felt his tongue in mine, and it felt right.

But I knew better, he was too strong for me so my attempts of pushing him were lost, so I did the next big thing…I kneeled him where it hurts.

"Ahhhhh!" Edward let out a yell that could be heard a mile away, I cleaned my mouth as if I just eaten something.

"What the fuck, bitch!" he yelled holding his balls, he was panting, trying to steady his breaths.

"How fucking dare you kiss me" I yelled back; I looked at the two guys, "Do you guys wanna try that" I threated them.

They shook their heads, "Im Emmett and this is Jasper" the big one introduced themselves. I nodded, "Bella" I said.

"How exactly do you know Edward?" Jasper asked as he helped Edward onto his bed…which was right beside mine.

"Ex" was all I said. They understood in nodding. "Im going for a walk" I said once out the door, "come on midnight" I said and she followed not before barking once more at Edward, "curfew at 9" Emmett shouted. I just huffed and went my own way.

* * *

"You lost" a voice said behind me, I turned really fast and noticed a boy standing in front of me. He was 6'2 tan, black eyes with matching black hair…that was wet and he was only in a towel. I quickly turned away blushing.

He chuckled, "Great first impressions huh" he said still chuckling. I swallowed, "yeah" I breathed out sill embarrassed.

"Jacob," he moved to stand in front of me with his hand out, I took it and shook his hand.

"Bella" I said.

He laughed, "Yeah I know"

"So what's the dog's name?" he asked pointing downward. I looked down and said, "Midnight"

"Cool name" he answered, I nodded

"So, you lost or something?" he asked.

"Something like that" I huffed out I annoyance.

He nodded, "You get used to this place," he said, "Who are your roommates?" he asked me.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper" I said quietly.

"those losers got you" he sounded frustrated I nodded, "So can you point me to the right direction" I asked him.

"Up those stairs, to the left all the way up" he said, before heading the opposite direction, "See you around" he said.

I nodded, "Thanks" I yelled out.

"Come on midnight" I said strained. She barked and ran ahead of me.

* * *

An alarm woke me up, "Shut it" I begged.

I heard a chuckle, and it turned off. I looked at the clock beside and it read.

"Why would anyone want to get up at 6:47 am!" I half-yelled, half-asked.

"To get ready, bells" Emmett answered. I looked over to see them and hall were half naked.

"Aww my eyes!" I yelled. They rolled their eyes, "Least I got roommates who are hot" I said then went back to sleep.

I felt the covers being removed, and I shot right up, "what the fuck dude!" I yelled out.

They laughing, "get up or you'll be late" Edward ordered.

"um…who the fuck are you to order me around" I had attitude in my voice.

"um…your damn officer" he used the same tone as me. "Today's uniform is the army one with the combat boots, and I have been informed that you put your hair in a bun" he added his voice had authority in it….and it turned me on.

I got up and went over to my suitcase and looked for it. I found it; it was army pants with a dark green t-shirt with the army jacket, along with black combat boots. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom.

I took a shower, and changed into my uniform, and as ordered I placed my hair into a bun. I looked in the mirror and I rocked this uniform. I got out and only Edward was there.

"you waiting for me or something?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

And he nodded, "I have to show you to your class and hopefully from there you have someone to take you to the next" he then looked at me up and down and licked his lips, "I think you'll have line formed up to help you" he muttered. I blushed, "oh, fuck" he muttered again.

"let's go before I burst" I said quietly and grabbed my bag.

We skipped breakfast because I took too long, "we'll excuse me for looking my best" I said annoyingly to him, he rolled his eyes.

"This is your first period, Jasper's in this class you can ask him to help you find your next class" he said, I nodded. And walked inside… late.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Had some good reviews and PM on what I could put for the chapters. So keep it up.**

**Have a beautiful day and be safe out there.**

**PEACE**


	5. Meeting SethLeah Clearwater

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughters? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the one to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

**Ages:**

**Bella Swan 16 Junior**

**Edward Mason 17 junior**

**Tanya Swan 16 sophomore**

**Jacob Black 17 junior**

* * *

_Previously_

"This is your first period, Jasper's in this class you can ask him to help you find your next class" he said, I nodded. And walked inside… late.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Ahh yes the only female student ever to attend," Professor Damien said with attitude in his voice.

"Where do I sit" I said using the same tone.

"Right there" he pointed to a guy with a good tan, and a kind face. He sat all the way in the back by himself the closet person to him was 2 seats away, and the guy still sat far from the desk.

"Hi" I said. He smiled and told me "hello" and looked forward again as English began.

* * *

We had an assignment to do together about the 1930s and had to work together with our side partners. The guy whose name turned out to be Seth Clearwater was my partner and still hadn't talked to me.

"So, Seth, when do you want to work together?" I asked him nicely, I noticed the guys didn't come over and introduce them as Edward thought…not even jasper.

"My name is not Seth its Leah, Leah Clearwater" he…or she said in a demanding tone.

What the fuck had just happened, "I like you" was all that came out.

He/she smiled at me, "good, because honey me and you are gonna be best friends for the rest of the year" she told me in a high pitch way too high for any boy. I smiled.

I looked around, "I'll be your Bestie if you can keep these boys away from asking me out or something" I bargained, we both laughed.

We talked about the project and decided to meet up into the library, I showed her my schedule and told me we both had 4the period so we can go to lunch together and had together towards study hall.

"Bye" I said I kissed bother her cheeks and she did to me the same, as he/she dropped me off to math.

* * *

"Why are you hanging out with the weird do?" A boy with blond hair and a baby face asked me.

I turned to him, "why do you care?" I snapped.

He turned away and didn't say anything for the remainder of the class. I snapped at the other boys who asked me if I really talked to the wanna be girl as they put it. I even slapped one for saying that.

"Why did you slap him?" Charlie asked me as I sat in his office, Mr. Oduwole was there too.

"He offended my best friend' I said with attitude.

"And that would be" he asked with no worry in his voice.

"Leah Clearwater" I said.

"Who?" Mr. Oduwole asked Charlie.

"It a boy named Seth Clearwater who acts like a girl, got sent by his parents not wanting him to be gay" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

I spent remainder of 2nd period there and third period was history, had a good nap.

Charlie made me read the rulebook during second period and I had a plan for getting my own room.

* * *

"do you think it will work?" Leah/Seth asked me. I rolled my eyes, "of course it will…when have I ever doubted you" I said pretending to feel offended.

"huh" she scoffed, "honey just by looking at you I can tell your plans never work," she judged.

I rolled my eyes, "come on or you won't be my roommate" i threatened.

she/he laughed and grabbed my hand and led me to the Charlie's office.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Had some good reviews and PM on what I could put for the chapters. So keep it up.**

**Have a beautiful day and be safe out there.**

**PEACE**


	6. New Roommates

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Summary: **Edward Mason bad boy of Twilight Military School for boys, what happens when this bad boy meets Bella Swan, Captain Swan daughters? Is this Bad boy turning good? Or will Bella be the one to show how bad she can be? And will Edward Mason be the one to control Bella, when no one else can.?

**Ages:**

**Bella Swan 16 Junior**

**Edward Mason 17 junior**

**Tanya Swan 16 sophomore**

**Jacob Black 17 junior**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I came out of my father's office screaming and jumping from excitement.

"What's wrong? How'd it go?" Seth/ Leah asked me.

She had to hold me steady because we were attracting a lot of attention.

"We get our own room" we both screamed from excitement.

"Quiet in the hall way!" Professor Damian yelled out. We stopped and ran to the courtyard and sat on the bench while guys were either working out playing a sport.

"What happened exactly?" Seth/ Leah asked me.

"Okay so I looked at the rule book that is new for co-ed and found a few interesting facts that the school didn't provide," I said in a tone with authority.

"Like for rooms, since im not 18, a girl isn't allowed to be with the other gender," I explained.

"Wait so how did I get into it?" Leah/ Seth asked me.

I smiled like crazy, "I said that the guys didn't feel comfortable with you and if you were with me then we might have some girl time and if I have girl time then im sure to act like myself which is what Charlie doesn't want" I explained. We screamed again until the gym teacher told us to shut up.

"Here" I said handing the key to our new room, "unfortunately it's on the top next to my old roommates" I said sulking.

"When do we move?" he/ she asked. "Now if we want to" I answered quickly. She grabbed my hand and led me towards her room where I quickly helped her.

Her roommates were Jacob, and some guy she told me was named Quil and Embry, "awe is you leaving so soon" Embry said in a fake sweet tone.

"Buzz off,' I answered rudely. They laughed at me, 'and as a matter of fact, she is leaving" I answered as I helped her with her last stuff.

"You should come by more often baby" Quil yelled. I wanted to turn around and punch the shit out of him but couldn't cause we had to carry Leah/ Seth's stuff all the way over another pair of 3 flight stairs.

"Does this school ever consider getting an elevator" I huffed out as we opened our new room.

It held 3 beds with desks underneath them along with an empty bookshelf.

"Need any help packing up?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks mine just the door next door" I responded as I left.

Only Jasper was there, thank god, "what are you doing?" he asked me. I hadn't packed thank god so it was easy to get my belongings.

"she's moving" Edward's voice answered for me.; his tone matched his voice, angry.

"moving? Where?" Emmett asked.

"im just moving next door, with my new female roommate" I answered him. I whistled and Midnight came running under my bed.

"who?" Edward asked me as i left the door and almost closing it.

"clearwater" i said sending him a wink.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Had some good reviews and on what I could put for the chapters. So keep it up.**

**Have a beautiful day and be safe out there.**

**PEACE**


	7. Like a Boss

**Twilight Military School for Boys**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I've been here for almost a month and had 2 months left before school ended and I could go back home.

The bad news is that Tanya got suspended for 2 days and will be here with us for those two days…along with her friends.

And for those two days we didn't have to wear uniform and I was taking advantage of it but I was lazy and was starting to have cramps; I wore my hair in a bun right above my head.

Some black tights, converse, a blue tank top and a sweatshirt that was cut and placed it around my shoulders so it looked like a shirt. I wore no makeup; not giving a fuck about anything today.

"Don't day anything" I told Seth/Leah, she just smiled at me, "at least someone can pull it off" she complimented.

"Let's go" I grabbed my bag and we headed to breakfast.

* * *

"Heard your sister is coming" Jake told me I rolled my eyes, "yeah I know and FYI she's not my sister" I said rudely and walked away and sat down with Leah/Seth.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Seth asked me as he ate toast.

"T.O.M" I whispered and grabbed some juice, which I then spit out, "what's in this Shit" I whined and it was only the beginning.

"Doesn't someone look like crap today" Tanya's nasty voice came into our conversation me and Seth were having.

"Fuck off" I warned her not looking at her and grabbed Seth's hand and led her into our first period English class. On the way to our seat I bumped into Jasper, "can't everyone just leave me alone!" I screamed I got looks from everyone and jasper turned bright red, "im sorry" he stuttered and hurried to his seat.

Seth/ Leah laughed, "shut up now I feel bad….I think im gonna cry" I had tears welding up in my eyes.

"Don't…don't I might be a girl but I cannot handle a weeping women" I laughed at Seth/Leah's dramatic speech.

I saw Edward in second period which was French and had to sit next to him since I was late checking if I had blood on my ass…didn't thank god.

But anyway Edward looked fucking sexy in Black jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and oh my god his hair was perfect.

"Heard you cussed out Jasper" Edward whispered to me; I felt Goosebumps and turned to look at him, I shrugged it off with a grin on my face.

Before Mr. Kelso could start the class Tanya and her posse came in and asked if they could join the class; they sat behind us, I rolled my eyes "this is gonna be a long period" I heard Edward whispered to himself. I let out a little laugh and he looked at me with adoring.

And like he said it was a long period, "Sister from another bitch" Tanya said to me as I was leaving French, I stopped and turned to look at her slowly, and "just walks away" I warned her.

She laughed at me; I decided to ignore her, "what no comeback" she did her baby voice.

Seth had to pull me away before I could beat the shit out of her, "just like you pathetic mother weak and useless" she said to her friends.

"hold this" I gave Seth/ Leah my things into her chest,"hey Slutty bitch" I called out to Tanya.

And like she was she turned around at the call of her name, and I punched her; bitch fell to the ground on her ass holding her cheek and her eyes were watery.

"You could say anything about me…but say something about my momma, no honey, you fucking passed the line" I screamed in her face as Seth pulled me back.

We caused a commotion and people were staring at us, I didn't care,

I just walked away like a boss.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Had some good reviews and on what I could put for the chapters. So keep it up.**

**Have a beautiful day and be safe out there.**

**PEACE**


End file.
